With the extensive application of electronic products such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and the products with capability of aiding hearing, etc., it has been found that the earphone of the above products has problems of winding, knotting, and inconvenience of carrying and keeping in use, which has caused some troubles to users and even further made some users give up using earphone.
In addition, when using the electronic products directly, the users cannot avoid electromagnetic radiation resulting from the electronic products, causing harm to the users' health. For example, when the user puts the mobile phone on his ear to communicate with other person via a speaker, the electromagnetic radiation resulting from the mobile phone causes harm to the user's central nerve in brain. It has been found from experiments and study that the harm resulting from electromagnetic radiation to the brain is reduced dramatically when the mobile phone keeps a distance away from the brain by, for example, replacing the speaker inside the mobile phone with a earphone when receiving the sound information. By this way, the harm resulting from electromagnetic radiation to the brain is reduced by more than 90%.